


Day 5: Where did that bruise come from?

by EZM2016, SlytherinQueen3571



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abused Harry, Abusive Relationships, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Good Severus Snape, Headmaster Severus Snape, M/M, Physical Abuse, Professor Harry Potter, Protective Severus Snape, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinQueen3571/pseuds/SlytherinQueen3571
Summary: 30 Day OTP challengeDay 5: Where did that bruise come from?Rating: ExplicitFandom: Harry PotterParing: Severus/HarryTriggers: Abuse. Physical Abuse. Mental abuse. Verbal abuse. Abusive relationship. (READ THE TAGS)





	Day 5: Where did that bruise come from?

Severus heard the doors to the Great Hall open, in stormed Harry Potter, his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, late to the Welcome Feast. Well, he wasn’t his, per-say, he was Hogwarts’ DADA professor.    
  
Severus was now Headmaster, which put him in charge of Hogwarts, so that means that Harry actually was his....he reasoned in his head.    
  
Severus blinked a few times to clear that train of thought, it was getting ridiculous how often those thoughts were occurring.    
  
Harry looked livid, Severus noticed as the young man made his way to the empty seat beside him. Severus raised an eyebrow at him, the younger man just shook his head and the Headmaster just nodded, he wasn’t going to push it.

 

Harry sighed looking down at the table, feeling several sets of eyes on him. He quickly grabbed a bit of whatever was in front of him, not at all hungry, he ended up just pushing it around his plate.    
  
Why did they have to fight tonight of all nights? Harry was going to be at Hogwarts several months before seeing Theo again. He sighed. They had been fighting a lot lately, he didn't want to hurt Theo no matter what he did to Harry. He'd taken it growing up, he could take it now, but keeping his magic under control was exhausting.   
  
Harry was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't realize dinner had ended, and all the students had cleared out. He flinched violently when Severus touched his shoulder.   
  
"Sorry, sorry! Yes?" he looked up panicked.

 

Severus frowned when Harry jumped “Apologies, Professor Potter. It was not my intention to startle you.” He said slowly, taking his hand away immediately, if Harry didn’t want to be touched then Severus wasn’t going to touch the younger man. “I was trying to ask if you were alright, obviously….the answer to that is ‘No’” He said in a bored tone.

 

Harry bristled, only to deflate, blowing out a breath slowly. "I'm fine Sev-Headmaster just a little bit lost in my thoughts, I suppose I should retire to my rooms and occlude my mind as you taught me."   
  
After the war Harry had finished learning Occlumency and asked for none other than Severus Snape to teach him. He found it much easier without the horcrux inside him, in fact he was a natural Occlumens.    
  
"Was there something you needed Headmaster? I apologize for being late, I suppose that's not the best start of the year, it won't happen again." He rushed out then chanced a look up at Snape.

 

Snape nodded, “No, I was merely checking on you.” He admitted, “Go relax, and if you feel the need for company, I am sure you know the route to my quarters.” A slight smirk breaking through his mask.    
  
He and Harry had gotten close during Harry's lessons. He had become fond of the brat and quite enjoyed his company.   
  
They would often meet in his chambers, never Harry’s, multiple times a week, have a glass of Fire Whisky, just to talk, and maybe play some chess. Severus had grown quite attached to the young Professor.    
  
Severus inclined his head to Harry before walking out of the Great Hall, robes billowing dramatically as usual.

 

Harry watched him leave the Great Hall then headed to his quarters, he had been settled in for a few weeks now but had chosen to stay with Theo until term started. He sat down on the settee and occluded his mind quickly intent on having a drink with Severus. He really enjoyed the man's company.    
  
Everything was ready for his classes, he may have been a mess as a teenager but as an adult he was quite put together and meticulous to a certain degree.   
  
He rose from the settee, leaving his rooms quickly, he followed the route that he knew all too well to Severus's quarters, and knocked waiting for admittance.

 

“Enter.” Severus said, knowing exactly who it was. “Feeling better?” He asked, offering Harry a glass of his best fire whisky, motioning for him to have a seat.

 

Harry took the glass, taking a large gulp of it as he sat down in front of the fire. "Yes I am, much better now." He watched Severus going about making his own drink. He loved watching Severus do anything with his hands, he was meticulous, thorough, and very graceful, years of brewing, he supposed.    
  
I wonder what else he could do so well with those hands? Harry visibly started then flushed, that line of thinking needed to stop right there.

 

Severus finished his drink, sitting across from Harry. “Would you care to talk about what was on your mind earlier?” He asked casually, raising an eyebrow, noticing his flushed cheeks but choosing to ignore it

 

Harry sighed, slumping in his seat, and worrying his bottom lip. He was going to bring up the fights, but not the hitting. "It's Theo, he's under a lot of stress at work lately, we've been arguing quite a bit lately." He ran his hands through his messy hair tugging at the ends gently. "It's no big deal but we fought today right before I left for term, he didn't want me to come because of the war and all the memories, but I'm okay the Occlumency helps." He easily lied about the reasoning, Theo didn't want him so close to Severus.

 

Severus nodded in understanding “Theo always did have a short temper.” He mused out loud “Since you do have a knack for being headstrong,” he joked, “I can see where a problem could arise.” He finished with a small smile that only Harry was privy to.    
  
“All couples fight, Potter.” He assured him, taking a sip of his second Fire Whisky. “As long as you’re happy, I’m sure you can work it out.”

 

Harry watched Severus and returned the smile.    
  
Was he happy? No. Did he want to work it out? Not really. No I can't think that way! He admonished himself.   
  
Harry's smile fell from his face and his eyes shone he quickly shook his head clearing those thoughts away.    
  
Theo loved him, he's just stressed from work, he just gets so angry sometimes. He placated himself.

 

Severus noticed the sudden change in demeanor, but didn’t say anything about it. “If you need to talk, I will listen.” He assured him, nodding, and changing the subject to make Harry feel more comfortable, “Chess?” he offered.

 

Harry smiled and nodded. "Are you going to let me win this time?"   
  
He chuckled looking at Severus. He always lost in chess, he had gotten better thanks to Severus's love of the game, but he was far from beating the man.    
  
Harry could almost picture this being his life, it was comfortable and he truly felt happy in Severus's company.

 

Severus snorted, “Do I ever, Potter?” He asked with an amused eyebrow raised, setting up the board. They preferred playing muggle chess to wizards chess. It was more personal.    
  
Severus watched the younger man make the first move, his shirt riding up slightly on his arm, exposing a nasty looking bruise.    
  
“Where did you get that bruise?” He asked, eyes flashing dangerously, grabbing Harry’s hand automatically, to push the sleeve up a little.

 

Harry flinched trying to jerk his arm out of the grip. He gulped, all the blood draining from his face.   
  
"Q-quidditch game, you know how it is, you get lost in the competition, wanting to win."    
  
He looked up at Severus avoiding eye contact. "I'm fine, it'll go away in a few days."

 

Severus opened his mouth to speak when Dobby appeared with a crack, drawing his attention, and making him release Harry’s arm.    
  
“Dobby is informing Professor Potter that Mr. Nott is waiting for him in his quarters.” Dobby informed them with a squeal before disappearing.

 

Harry paled even further looking like he might faint. "I-I-I've got to get back, e-excuse me Headmaster."    
  
Harry nervously scurried away from the man, pausing by the door, "Goodnight" then he practically ran back to his quarters. He paused outside the door, taking a deep breath, squaring his shoulders, and bracing himself, then stepped inside.

 

Severus just sat there in shock. What in the name of Merlin had just happened?!   
  
“Harry!” Theo growled when he entered the room “Where have you been?!” He demanded.

 

Harry grit his teeth already reigning in his magic, he ducked his head looking at the floor. "The Headmaster wanted to speak with me about being late to the feast, I missed everything but the food."    
  
He stayed by the door keeping a considerable amount of distance between the two of them.

 

Theo’s eyes flashed “You were with HIM?!” He said, his anger already starting to build up. “Were you alone with him?” He asked incredulously and you could hear the accusation in his tone.

 

Harry flushed, his head jerked up, and glared at Theo. "He's my boss, if he wants to speak with me I can't just tell him no, and more importantly he's my friend, you know this! I don't understand the need to always bring it up and accuse me of things like that when I've never given you reason to doubt me!" When he was finished, his face was red, and his chest was heaving as he breathed hard. He hastily threw up a silencing charm finally remembering where they were.

 

Theo advanced on Harry “We have discussed this, love.” He said in a tone that showed no affection towards Harry, glowering at him. “And what did I tell you about talking to me like that?” He asked calmly, turning his back to Harry. Theo took a few breaths, but he was unable to calm himself.    
  
He rounded on Harry, slapping him opened-handed across the face hard.   
  
“I hate having to do that, but I don’t want you anywhere alone with that greasy git!” He said trying to explain away his behavior, pulling Harry to him “I love you, you know that right?” He asked, stroking Harry’s hair.

 

Harry stood there limp, tears pooling in his eyes, as he struggled with his magic. His control was slipping, so he immediately started to occlude, all trace of emotions vanishing.    
  
Come on Harry, breathe, compartmentalize, relax, before you hurt him.    
  
He whispered barely audible, "Yeah I know..." Harry pulled away and walked to his desk. "Why did you come here?"

 

“I missed you.” Theo murmured, kissing the top of Harry’s head

 

"We saw each other a few hours ago, Theo." He scratched the back of his neck, rubbing it, before sighing. "I'm glad you came, but it's getting late, and I have classes to teach in the morning. Let me escort you to the Headmaster's floo." He moved towards the door.

 

Theo grabbed Harry by the shoulder hard. “Trying to get rid of me?” He asked, in what sounded like a joking voice but it really wasn’t.

 

Harry flinched away from Theo, covering his face. "No, I'm just tired, I have classes, and you have work in the morning as well."    
  
He bristled going red, he was falling back into old habits of cowering and flinching after years of abuse from the Dursley's.

 

Theo rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll see myself out then.” He said coldly, opening the door.

 

"Theo you can't just wander through the castle, I have to escort you, or an elf has to escort you." He sighed knowing that this was going to end badly.    
  
Why am I still doing this? Oh yes, the media, and I'm in love with my boss/best friend. Whoa did I just admit that.   
  
He quickly shook his head clearing away that admission. He chanced a look up at Theo.

 

Theo sighed “DOBBY!” He screamed, the little house elf appearing out of nowhere with a pop.    
  
“Take me to the apparition point, I don’t want to see that greasy git.” He said harshly, looking Harry straight in the eyes knowing it would unsettle him.

 

"Thank you Dobby, I'm sorry, I know you were sleeping." Harry stood there looking at Theo, he didn't really recognize him anymore, it's like a whole different person. He waved meekly. "Bye love."

 

“Bye.” “Love you.” He added over his shoulder as he left Harry’s quarters

 

As soon as the door shut Harry couldn't hold it in anymore he practically exploded as everything within his quarters smashed, exploded, or disintegrated. He slumped to the floor drained and crying. After what seemed like forever he got up, repaired his stuff, and stumbled off to bed. He placed his glasses on the table, stripped down, took a swallow of Dreamless sleep, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 

Severus arrived at breakfast the next morning early, waiting for Harry to come in so they could discuss the night before. When Harry walked through the doors he couldn’t believe what he saw. Harry had put a glamour on, of course, but Severus’ many years as a spy taught him to be able to recognize the magic and see past it.    
  
He saw the bruise on Harry’s cheek and anger burst through him, it took all his training of schooling his features not to show his feelings, he did however bend his fork in half, it clattered to the table.    
  
Who dared to touch HIS Harry like that, wait, no, he wasn’t his Harry. That train of thought needed to cease.

 

Harry shuffled in and sat down harshly just staring at his plate. "Morning" He mumbled then started going through the motions without actually eating or drinking anything, he just stared at the table pushing food around his plate.

 

Severus eyed the younger man up and down with a scowl. “Good Morning Professor Potter. He said slowly.

 

Harry blanched knowing that tone all too well, he turned slowly towards Severus, blinking his eyes owlishly. "Sir?" He slowly took a sip of coffee.

 

Severus raised a questioning eyebrow. “Hmm?” He asked around his own sip of coffee

 

"What has you so upset this early in the morning?" He started eating some food from his plate only a few bites. He was dropping weight again, almost down to the weight from the horcrux hunt. Theo had told him he was letting himself go, so he didn't eat much anymore.

 

Severus studied Harry for a moment, watching him eat, well not eat that is, he scowled harder. “Just ignorant people, as usual.” He drawled, referring to who was hitting Harry, he had an idea of who it was but he didn’t have any proof.    
  
Severus couldn’t watch Harry any more, he got up and made his way around the table, stopping to whisper behind Harry, so only he could hear. “Being a good spy means being able to see past things that are meant to fool people.” He said calmly, walking away, before harry could respond. He exited the hall and made his way to his office, Severus needed a drink or two.

 

Harry froze going pale, he felt like someone doused him with ice water. How could he see, oh Merlin, what does he know?    
  
Harry sat there shaking, he was terrified of what was going to happen now. He got up and rushed to his office, practically breaking the door from slamming it so hard.    
  
He needed to talk with Severus and find out what he knew as soon as possible. He rushed to the Headmaster’s office. 

 

“Enter “ Severus called, fixing his second drink. He wasn’t even tipsy but he was sure he smelled of alcohol.

 

Harry entered the office and sat down facing Severus. He silenced and warded the office including the portraits so they couldn't eavesdrop on the conversation.   
  
"What do you know Severus?"

 

Severus raised an eyebrow “Was there something you needed?” He asked “Because, I am currently trying to reign in my anger” he said, holding up his glass for Harry to see “and I’m failing.” He murmured, taking a seat across from Harry “Do get on with it, Potter.” There was no trace of malice in his voice when he said it.

 

Harry sighed rubbing at his face, but winced when he touched his cheek. "Severus please, what you said in the Great Hall. What do you know?" He was struggling to stay in control of his magic, his emotions, and his life.    
  
He grit his teeth staring at Severus frowning at his choice of coping mechanism. He snorted. At least he's not hitting you. The decanter of fire whiskey exploded.

 

Severus didn’t even jump “Don’t like my drinking, Potter?” He drawled. “Alright then.” He agreed, putting the drink down, and pushed it away, still not answering his questions, but respecting that he didn’t want Severus drinking right then.

 

"I'm so sorry, I'll replace that!" he all but sobbed looking like a scared wild animal. He was shaking and brought his knees up to hug them.   
  
"Severus please..." he let all the glamours go from his body, and sitting there was an underweight, bruised, and haunted looking young man.

 

Severus’ eyes went wide “What in Merlin’s name?” He mumbled, getting up from his place on the couch and moving cautiously towards Harry, “Harry, what’s wrong?” He asked with a frown, things finally clicking, “Im not mad, Harry.” He said “I swear to Merlin that I’m not upset with you.” He promised, slowly placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Slow enough that the other man could jerk away if he chose to.

 

Harry jumped feeling the touch bracing himself, but soon realized he wouldn't be hit, he looked up at Severus. "I-I-I don't think I can t-tell you." He was openly crying hugging his knees tighter.

 

Severus nodded, backing up, and going into his personal lab, emerging a moment later with a calming draught.    
  
He came over and slowly pressed the vial to Harry’s lips, softly encouraging him to drink it.

 

He drank the potion, feeling it immediately, he relaxed back into the seat. "Thank you Severus. If we are going to talk about this, I need you to stay calm."

 

He raised an eyebrow. “I will...” he started, but paused to think “attempt it.” He said slowly. “I think I’ve worked it out for myself.” He admitted. “But I still would like to hear it from you.”

 

Harry sighed, visibly deflating. "You know what I'm like when I'm angry, well Theo has been under a lot of stress at work lately, I was yelling, and he hit me, but it was my fault. It's only cause he loves me."

  
  


Severus scowled “You don’t love him.”  He said, it wasn’t a question “You said, ‘He loves me’.” He explained with a hum.    
  
“You defended his feelings for you, not the other way around.” he finished.    
  
“Also, someone that loves you, wouldn’t lay a finger on you. That isn’t love.” he stated, trying to keep the anger down so he wouldn’t scare harry.

 

Harry flushed realizing his slip. "H-he tells me he loves me all the time." He looked over to Severus studying his face. "Why do you care?" There was no anger or accusation in his tone only curiosity.

 

“Telling you something and truly meaning it are two entirely different things, Harry.” He said calmly.    
  
“Because you are my....” he paused, thinking again.    
  
“My friend” He finally finished as if it was hard to get those words out.

 

Harry nodded his head slowly, he got up and made his way over to Severus sitting down with him. "The Prophet will slander and run with everything in my life. If I break up with him it'll be massive, I won't have any peace for months maybe longer."

 

Severus reached out and brushed his thumb lightly over the bruised area. “And this is better?” He asked curiously. “No one should put their hands on you.” He said, eyes flashing with anger.

 

Harry chanced a look into his eyes, he bit his lip studying the emotions on his face. "No I suppose it isn't, I don't know what to say or do." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Severus cologne and something all him invaded his senses, clouding his mind.

 

Severus licked his lips subtly, gazing back at Harry. “I can’t tell you what to say, Harry.” He said gently “But I can be here to support you while you figure out what to do and say.” He said with a tiny smile, removing his hand reluctantly.

 

He sighed and laid his head on Severus's shoulder. "I think he'll hurt me bad when I do this. I'm not scared but I am nervous about what will happen." He loved how warm Severus is and absorbed as much warmth as possible.

 

He was shocked at the contact but he didn’t push Harry away.   
  
Severus’ eyes flashed dangerously, wrapping his arm protectively around the younger man. “I will obliterate him.” He said angrily.

 

Harry giggled, he quickly covered his mouth turning dark red, he spluttered "I...uh..well I-I'm sorry I just can't imagine anyone caring about me enough to be this angry over such a small thing." He unconsciously cuddled into the other man's side feeling completely content.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry’s reaction to this situation. This was entirely unhealthy.    
  
“Harry. It’s not a small thing.” He said calmly “he HITS you for Merlin’s sake! Stop giggling like a school girl about such a serious situation.” He said, some of his anger seeping through into his words as he stood up to put some distance between them.

 

Harry looked up at him wide eyed, "I don't understand..." he started picking invisible lint from his pants nervously.    
  
Severus is getting angry at me because of this but why is it a big deal? Why does he care so much? Why did it feel so good, so right, sitting with him so intimately.    
  
He shook his head to clear those thoughts away. "I've always been hurt one way or another by the people around me, the Dursley's would feed me scraps of food and any little thing I did that they thought was wrong and I wouldn't eat for a week sometimes more. They would hit me, kick me, degrade me in all kinds of ways, and I lived in a cupboard until I was 11 years old." He looked far away lost in thought. "Don't all people act that way towards each other?"

 

Severus just looked at him, almost gaping. “Oh, Harry.” He breathed out.    
  
“Someone who loves you doesn’t physically assault you.” He said, trying to explain.     
  
Severus sat back down, taking Harry’s face between his hands to get his attention and rubbing a soothing thumb over his cheeks.    
  
“Please tell me you understand, Harry.” He almost begged. “Please don’t allow him to continue treating you badly.”

 

Harry flushed red, blinking rapidly, trying to comprehend what Severus was telling him.  "I-I think I understand." he visibly swallowed, tears pooling in his eyes. "Nobody has ever loved me, have they? He slumped back against the settee.

 

Severus sighed sadly, releasing Harry’s face, running a hand down his face to collect his thoughts.    
  
“Ron and Hermione love you” He offered “Along with all of the Weasley’s.” He added.    
  
He wasn’t admitting his feelings damn it, not now.  “You don’t need that man, and I use that word loosely. You deserve so much more.”

 

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, he blew it out, and opened them. There was a fire in them, he turned to Severus and nodded. "I will need your help this evening after dinner. I will set everything up after end of classes today. Will you help me?"

 

“Of course.” He said slowly “as long as you don’t plan on damaging my school or killing us.” He half joked, half warned.

 

Harry chuckled, "No nothing that dramatic just going to let my Slytherin side out to play." he smiled in a very evil manner. "I'm going to get ahead of the Prophet by outing Theo as the abuser of their precious boy who lived twice. I am sure Theo will show up here to confront me, I will talk with him in my quarters which will have charms set to alert you, once he starts hitting me, if the shock of being caught by his former Head of House isn't enough to make him stop then you can incapacitate him. What do you think?"

 

Severus looked a little alarmed at the change in Harry “You’re going to allow him to put his hands on you again?” he asked incredulously.

 

Harry mulled it over "The abuse has been going on for as long as we've been dating which is almost 3 years now Severus, I'm going to be blunt it's all he knows how to do, he hits me then tells me he loves me." He bit his lip going over the plan in his head. "I need to send out the letter to the Prophet so if you will excuse me, my first class starts soon as well. Thank you so much Severus." He leaned down quickly and kissed Severus on the lips then left the office.

 

Severus just stood there gaping openly at the door. Harry just kissed him. What in Merlin’s name was THAT?! He sighed, grabbing his forgotten drink and downing it in one go before plopping down to wait until he was needed

 

Harry rushed to his office, wrote out a lengthy letter explaining the situation, and what had been happening to him the past few years. He sent it off with an owl and just barely made it to his class before it started.    
  
Some hours later Harry strode into the Great Hall, sitting down for lunch, he never reapplied his glamours after leaving Severus' office so there had been quite the rumors flying around about him. He squared his shoulders and started eating, he looked over and nodded to Severus. There was quite a commotion as the owls swept in delivering the special edition of the Prophet, Harry braced himself focusing on his lunch. The noise level dropped to nothing before raising up to a roar, Harry quickly retreated to his rooms setting the charms about them to alert Severus when it was time for him to intervene. Harry headed off to the hospital wing for a Calming Draught which he stowed in his pocket.   
  
The rest of the afternoon went by quickly, when dinner came around Harry was nervous. He tried to eat as much as he could but that didn't amount to much. The various looks he kept receiving from sympathetic to pitying were getting on his nerves. He took one last look to Severus then set off for his rooms to wait.

 

Severus had been watching Harry closely all day. With the glamor gone, his school was in an uproar, not to mention that very DETAILED edition of the Daily Prophet.    
  
Severus sighed, pouring himself a glass of Fire Whiskey to calm his nerves. He sipped it slowly and sat down waiting on Harry to need him. This was going to be ridiculous. His head was still spinning from that chaste kiss Harry had given him, just out of happiness, he assured himself.    
  
Severus groaned, drinking the rest of the Fire Whiskey then he took to pacing impatiently.

 

Harry sat at his desk grading the pop quiz he had given the students to test their knowledge, he wasn't entirely focused on the task at hand but attempted it anyway.    
  
I know he'll show up it's too much for him not to show up. Why had he kissed Severus earlier today, the man was probably appalled at my behavior it's so inappropriate he's my boss for Merlin's sake!    
  
He blew out an irritated breath running his hand through his hair.

 

Severus was growing impatient with this whole mess, he had half a mind to march down there and tell Harry how stupid he was being for provoking his abuser.    
  
The Headmaster let out a sigh, no, Harry had to do this. He had to stand up for himself or he would never learn how.    
  
Severus tapped his fingers idly on the mantle. He had almost given in to marching down there when there was the slightest shift in his magic. It was small but he could feel it, it felt like Harry. He sat his empty glass down and exited his rooms, headed towards Gryffindor Tower, where Harry’s quarters were located

 

To say Theo was fuming mad would be an understatement, he was going to beat some sense into Harry if it was the last thing he did.   
  
He had been having a decent day at work, he was out getting some lunch when he started getting weird looks and he felt like everyone was whispering about him. Theo rushed back to work only for the looks and whispering to continue, he kept his head down, working, when suddenly his boss yelled for him. Theo was floored when he was shown the Special Edition of the Prophet, it read The Boy Who Lived to be Abused, his boss promptly fired him, "Your work lately has been subpar and this sealed your fate. You're fired! Gather your things and get out."   
  
Theo rushed to the floo catching the occasional hex on the way. Harry had some explaining to do and soon. He went home clearing up the hexes then apparated to Hogwarts. A mean looking elf showed him to Harry's room practically shoving him in before it popped away. Stupid elf. He knocked waiting for admittance, the door swung open magically. He stormed in and immediately started yelling.   
  
"How dare you do this to us!? I lost my job because of you!" yelled Theo.   
  
Harry stood there next to the desk listening and watching Theo closely.    
It's okay don't panic he chanted in his head. He'd taken the calming draught as soon as he was alerted to Theo arriving.    
  
"Well? Are you going to answer me? Why did you do this, I told you it was for your own good and that I loved you." stated Theo.    
  
Harry barked out a laugh. "You don't love me! You never did and we both know it. I want to break up."    
  
Theo turned beet red, rushing across the room, and punched Harry square in the jaw. He watched him fall, feeling no remorse all he felt was rage, his reputation and life were ruined. He kicked Harry several times then trained his wand on him. "If I can't have you nobody will, especially not that greasy git. Crucio!"   
  
Harry screamed in agony writhing on the floor. Where was Severus?

 

Severus stormed into the room when he heard the the Unforgivable being cast. Without thinking he jumped in front of the curse so it wouldn’t be hitting Harry anymore. He didn’t scream, he refused. Once the curse stopped he stood up straight. “Mr. Nott.” He drawled.   
  
‘I will not use the killing curse’ was running on repeat in the Headmaster's head, as he removed his wand, and pointing it straight at Theo's face.    
Severus kept himself perfectly planted in between the two. “Harry?” he said calmly.

 

Harry groaned and rose from the ground wiping the blood from his mouth.   
"I'm okay, Severus."   
  
Theo snarled advancing forward, "You won't be when I'm done with you, you ruined my life with this stupid stunt!"    
  
Harry stood looking defiantly back, he felt safe with Severus there. "It's over Theo, I've found someone else, you're not going to hurt me anymore."

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry’s words, they’d discuss that later on. “If you even move in his direction I will hex your head off your shoulders” He snarled.

 

Harry smiled at Severus just as a Lynx Patronus came bounding into the room, in Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice, it said the Aurors were on their way.    
  
"My charm also alerted Kingsley. You'll be going to Azkaban Theo, and I'll make sure you stay there."

 

Severus kept his wand trained on Theo “One move and I will break something” He warned in a low voice “off of you….” He added, as if he needed to clarify.    
  
His eyes were practically glowing with anger for his former student. He wanted to go to Harry, check him over, and ask who the person was he was referring to earlier.    
  
No. Now was not the time for that. He did want to check on Harry though so he held his other arm backwards for Harry to take.

 

Harry reached for his hand but stumbled forward into Severus from the after effects of the spell. He blushed red, "Sorry, a little shaky I guess." he gripped Severus's arm.    
  
The Auror's arrived to take Theo away.

 

Severus didn’t even sway under the extra weight against him. “Not a problem.” He murmured, releasing Harry’s hand and wrapping his arm around the younger man’s shoulders, pulling him tight to his side as if Harry would float away if he let go.    
  
They gave the Auror’s their statements, Severus keeping a tight hold on Harry, even as the Auror’s took their leave.    
  
Severus let out a breath as the door closed, one he felt like he’d been holding since he walked in.

 

Harry moved to sit down, stumbling towards the settee. "I'm sorry Severus, I'm feeling weak and shaky all of a sudden. Thank you so much for your help."    
  
He sat down smiling up at the man. "It's such a relief, I don't feel afraid or anxious. I'm sorry for disrupting the school."

 

Severus frowned, kneeling in front of Harry, he summoned a potion. “Here.” He mumbled “Drink this.” He said, tipping Harry’s chin back with one finger and coaxing open the younger man’s lip with his thumb before pouring the potion slowly into Harry’s now open mouth.    
  
“That should help. It’s a potion to lessen the side effects of the curse.” He assured him, moving his hand to Harry’s cheek and stroking it lightly.    
  
“Also, do not apologize.” he said sternly.    
  
“Hogwarts would be lost without some sort of Potter disturbance every once and a while.” He mused, removing his hand but staying where he was. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly.

 

Harry closed his eyes enjoying the warmth and feel of Severus's hand, the potion working through his system, his shaking going away. He laughed looking at Severus but kept looking from his eyes to his lips. "I'm okay but I could be better."

 

Severus caught on to the looks Harry was giving him, but chose not to act just yet. The Headmaster raised a curious eyebrow. “Is that so, Mr. Potter?” He drawled.

 

Harry smirked at him. "It's Mr. Potter now is it?    
  
He blushed at his boldness. "Err...sorry." He shook his head. What are you doing idiot you'll scare him off you just had your ex arrested.

 

Severus let out a small laugh. “Harry.” He corrected himself “Is that so, Harry?” He drawled again, fixing his words

 

"Yes it is." He looked into his eyes, biting his lip then taking a deep breath. "Can I be honest? I'm sure you'll call me a dunderhead or something like that but I need to tell you this."

 

"Yes it is." He looked into his eyes, biting his lip then taking a deep breath. "Can I be honest? I'm sure you'll call me a dunderhead or something like that but I need to tell you this."

 

Severus arched an eyebrow “Well you are always a dunderhead, and I’ve yet to break you of that habit, so proceed.” He joked with a small smile.

 

Harry didn't smile, he looked down staring at the middle of Severus's chest. "I never wanted to be with Theo, he was a distraction for my true feelings about the person I actually love." He shut his eyes a few tears escaping and rolling down his cheeks.

 

Severus frowned “Merlin, Harry.” Severus said quietly, not believing his ears. “Well I’m certainly not going to tell you using the bastard was wrong.” He said, anger seeping into his voice, anger at Theo and the situation.     
  
Severus reached forward on instinct and swiped the tears away with this thumb.    
  
“So why are you telling ME this?” He asked softly “Just trying to get it off your chest?” He assumed “I hope you don’t get guilty.” He said has he pulled his hands away again.

 

Harry chuckled slightly but it came out more like a sob, he took Severus hands in his. "I'm telling you Severus, because you're the one I love... I-I thought it would never work because you didn't feel the same but after this and your reaction I think you feel the same..."

 

Severus gaped at Harry for a moment, that wasn’t what he was expecting. “W-what?” He faltered, slipping his hand out of Harry’s. Severus let out a shaky sigh standing up as he ran a hand through his hair, turning his back to Harry to collect himself. “Harry, I’m old enough to be your father.” He reasoned weakly, trying to dissuade the boy from what could be a mistake of it wasn’t truly what Harry wanted

 

Harry looked away blinking back tears, feeling the burn of rejection, then he shook himself clearing his emotions and thoughts. "Age is nothing and you know it! We're wizards, also you didn't deny it." He smiled up at him brightly.

 

“You can’t love me.” He finally said, back still turned. He whirled around “I am unlovable.” He yelled, a little louder than he meant to, he shut his mouth immediately when he saw the look on Harry’s face at his outburst.

 

Harry flinched, shrinking back, his smile vanishing. "Why is that? I've known you for about 9 years now. I can tell you how you like your coffee, tea, your favorite foods, I can read your emotions even in spy mode, I've had a difficult life Severus and I will not waste any more of it unhappy. I kissed you for a reason. Either you feel the same or you don't?!

 

Severus took a step towards Harry slowly, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t yell. You deserve so much better” He admitted quietly, taking Harry’s hand cautiously and pulling the younger man so that they were pressed against each other.

 

Harry shook his head, holding onto Severus, blushing slightly, and looking up into his eyes. "You are better..."

 

“Oh Harry.” He murmured, cupping Harry’s cheek and rubbing his thumb across the younger man’s cheek lovingly. “Of course I love you.” Severus admitted quietly, he wasn’t even sure if Harry could hear him. The Headmaster dipped his head and connected their lips, holding Harry close.

 

He kissed him back, a small whimper escaping from his lips, he wrapped his arms tight around Severus's waist before pulling back for air. "I love you too." He smiled brightly up at him, "I haven't felt this happy in a very long time."


End file.
